Harry Potter & That Darn Time Turner
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: Harry Potter cannot believe his luck when he recieves a phone call from Hermione Granger, asking him to come and spend the rest of the summer. Unfortunately Hermione has made an illegal time turner that goes haywire! rating change explained in a/n--ch.13
1. Chapter 1 (The Unexpected Phone Call)

Harry Potter and That Darn Time Turner  
  
Co-written by myself and Jelp  
  
  
  
A/N: I did have this posted before on my old account: Erisana Silverbranch, but unfortunately fanfiction.net wasn't very nice to me and deleted EVERYTHING. So as most of you know I am trying very hard to get all of my old stuff back up along with some new works. Continue to read and review everything...flames are perfectly welcome...as some of you say, I like to roast marshmellow's with them! hehehehehehehehe. *hack* *hack*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An Unexpected Phone Call  
  
15-year-old Harry Potter couldn't believe it when the phone call came.  
  
"Get the phone, Harry!" his Aunt Petunia ordered from the kitchen. Sighing, Harry complied.  
  
"Hello?" he askesd wearily.  
  
"Um...Harry?" a feminine but familiar voice came through the phone.  
  
"Hermione?!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief. Then, lowering his voice, "Hermione...is that you?" he felt silly asking but he wanted to make sure in case it wasn't some prank.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Harry smiled. He had never recieved a phone call before (well, except for the time Ron had ATTEMPTED to call during the summer between his second and third year at Hogwarts).  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um--my Mum and Dad wanted to know if you would like to stay at my house for the rest of the summer."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Hold on--let me ask my Aunt and Uncle."  
  
Hermione was silent as Harry took the portable phone with him into the living room where his Aunt was dusting. "Aunt Petunia?"  
  
His horse-faced Aunt looked up from what she had been working on and narrowed her dark eyes. "What?" she asked rather sharply.  
  
"My friend from Hog--from school--is on the phone and asked if I could spend the rest of the summer with her."  
  
"And WHY would I allow you to do that?" Petunia asked. She and her husband Vernon did everything they could to make Harry's life miserable.  
  
Harry quickly had to think of a decent response. "You won't have to deal with me for the rest of the summer."  
  
Aunt Petunia continued to frown at him. "All right. You may stay with this friend of yours."  
  
Harry nodded and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione? Still there?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I can stay with you. But your Mum or Dad will have to come and pick me up because..."  
  
"We'll be there tomorrow morning. Don't worry about bothering your Aunt and Uncle. Does 10:30 sound all right?"  
  
Harry had never felt so happy. "That's fine. I'll see you then, Hermione. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Bye!"  
  
Harry hung up and rushed up the stairs to his room. If Hermione was getting him the next morning he decided he'd better start packing.  
  
Hedwig, his snowy white owl, hooted impatiently as he rustled around his room. He made sure that he checked everywhere for all the things he'd need to bring to Hogwarts. About an hour later his trunk was packed and ready for the following morning.  
  
The next morning at about a quarter after ten he dragged his trunk down the stairs.  
  
"What the bloody hell is making all of that noise?" Uncle Vernon bellowed from the front hallway after being interrupted by his morning news show. He turned beet red in the face when he caught sight of Harry. "Boy! What on Earth do you think--"  
  
Harry cut him off. "I'm being picked up by one of my friends at 10:30. Aunt Petunia said it was okay."  
  
"What?!" an outraged Vernon yelled for his wife who hurried to him.  
  
"Yes dear?" she asked.  
  
"Are you MAD?" The last time the boy was 'picked up', our fireplace was blasted open and Dudley's tongue turned purple and grew nearly a foot long! Do you remember how expensive that hospital bill turned out to be?" he spat.  
  
"They're normal," Harry quickly defended Hermione.  
  
"Normal?"  
  
"Um...they don't use magic." Harry explained.  
  
DING DONG! Harry brushed past his Uncle to open the door.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione cried and flung her arms around him. When she stepped back, she revealed a medium-height woman with long brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Oh, what a surprise!" the woman laughed. "Vernon Dursley, is it?" she asked.  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Mrs. Granger? Didn' tI just sell a box of drills ot your husband's office two weeks ago?"  
  
"You did! That is just what I was going to say."  
  
"Mum--" Hermione interrupted. "This is Harry--Harry Potter. Harry, this is my Mum."  
  
"So is she a client of yours?" asked Harry in complete amazement.  
  
"Yes! I've sold new dental drills to her husbands office a few weeks ago." Uncle Vernon repeated.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry. We have heard so much about you from Hermione." Mrs. Granger shook Harry's hand. "Now...do you have everything you need for the rest of the summer?" she looked at Uncle Vernon. "You know he is staying with us for the last few weeks, right?"  
  
Uncle Vernon nodded. "Of course...that's not a problem."  
  
"Perfectly fine," Aunt Petunia added with a respectful nod.  
  
"Well! Let us go then, shall we?"  
  
Harry said goodye to his Aunt and Uncle before grabbing his trunk and draggint it out of the house. 


	2. Chapter 2 (Hermione's Invention)

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione's Invention  
  
The car ride to the Grangers had been mostly uneventful, except for Mrs. Granger who kept asking Harry about his past dental experiences. When they reached the house, Mr. Granger was waiting outside for them. Harry recognized him from Diagon Alley two years back.  
  
"Hullo," Harry greeted uncertainly. He knew both of Hermione's parents were muggles but they did not seem to mind magic in the least.  
  
"You must be Harry." Mr. Granger replied smiling and showing off a row of pearly white, straight teeth.  
  
"Why don't you show Harry where he'll be sleeping?" Mrs. Granger recommended.  
  
"Okay." Hermione answered, beckoning him upstairs. "The bathroom's on the right and that's my room." she pointed to the respected rooms as she spoke. "and this is your room." she opened the last door in that hallway. It was a blue room with all the Muggle things Harry was usd to seeing in Dudley's room, but not his. A computer and a TV were included. Harry couldn't wait to have a go on the computer but Hermione got his attention.  
  
"I'm building a time-turner." she blurtred out randomly. Harry could ttell she had been dying to tell someone.  
  
"You made a what?" Harry wondered in disbelief.  
  
"I got a book from the Wizarding Library of Magical Inventions and Incantations. Anyway, one of the refrences held an excellent diagram of how to build a time turner. All I needed was some birchwood dipped in witch hazel and glass. (if you've ever been involved with musical theatre, witch hazel is a liquid that smells HORRIBLE and is used to help keep make up on your face) Oh and a solid gold chain."  
  
Harry sniggered. "Hermione...I hope you do realize that the Ministry of Magic will have your head if they find you're making an illegal time- turner."  
  
Hermione gave him a look. "Well, I don't hae the proper incantation so it won't work." she waved her hand evaisevly. "Let me show it to you."  
  
"Okay." said Harry, following her into her room. He looked around noticing all of the books immediately.  
  
"Let's see. Where is that--" Hermione pulled out one of the drawers in her desk and began rummaging around. "Ah ha! Found it." she pulled out the time turner and held it in front of her face triumphantly. "Here it is, Harry. Isn't it brilliant?" she let him hold it and watched proudly as he turned it over in his fingers. "How is it supposed to work, Hermione?" Harry wanted to know. Hermione chewed on her lower lip in thought.  
  
"Well--it's a little different from the one Professor McGonagall lent me during our 3rd year when I was taking all of those classes. There's a magic word you have to say for this one to get it working, but I can't for the life of me remember where to find it."  
  
Harry pu tthe time-turner around his neck, fingering it. "Hey--" he grinned at Hermione. "Maybe it's--abracadabra!"  
  
Hermione's face paled. "Harry!" she screamed. "NOOOOOOO!" she lunged at him and grabbed the time turner just a flash of light proceeded to engulf them. 


	3. Chapter 3 (Uh Oh)

Chapter 3 Uh Oh

Together they sped through darkness at a dizzying pace. Hermione had her arms around Harry, holding on for dear life. Then suddenly without warning: WHAM! They hit a hard, stone ground. Hermione, lying on top of Harry, groaned as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Harry" she whispered glancing around. "Where are we?"

Harry tried to sit up. "Hermione." he gasped. "Could you get off me please? I can't breathe." Hermione blushed and rolled off of him. Then Harry sat up shaking his head.

"Sorry." She apologized. "Hermione." Harry paused. "I think-I think we're at Hogwarts!" Hermione and Harry looked around them. It was definitely Hogwarts but it looked different. They heard a bell and an uproar of muffled voices.

"Quick, Harry! We musn't be seen!" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nook. They watched as a mob of students shuffled by. "I don't recognize anyone." Hermione grumbled.

"I do." Harry said and his voice broke. His eyes were glued to a couple coming hand in hand down the corridor. Hermione looked over to where Harry's gaze lay and gasped.

"Harry! It's your Mum and Dad!" James Potter was unmistakable because of his likeness to Harry and they could only assume the redhead was Lily. "Oh Harry." whispered Hermione.

Harry felt a lump form in his throat as he watched them disappear around a corner. "What are we gonna do?" asked Harry quietly. "We'll HAVE to go and see Dumbledore."

Hermione answered. "Didn't you tell me that we couldn't be seen?" asked Harry, now confused. "How else do you think we're going to get back home? If anybody could figure it out he could!"

"I guess you're right," Harry sighed. "Come on." Being extremely careful not to catch the eye of anyone, Harry and Hermione followed the muffled voices and found that they were moving towards the Great Hall.

"Must be lunch time," said Hermione with a frown. They got down on their stomachs and slid along the ground so they could peer in and see what was going on. Sure enough the students sat down at the tables assigned for their house and from their position on the ground, Harry could make out the gold china.

"Shh." Whispered Hermione as they started to worm closer to the doorway. They remained quiet as the group in the Great Hall began eating and the wonderful smell of food filled Harry's noise and he realized he hadn't eaten breakfast and was starving!

"Can't we grab something?" he whispered to Hermione. "I'm really hungry."

"Quit thinking about your stomach, Harry! We have more important things to do." Hermione snapped in response. Then she frowned. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Harry asked. "Where is Professor Dumbledore's office? I've never been there!"

"I know where it is," said Harry. "I've been there twice." "How come?" asked Hermione as she followed him.

"Long story." Harry replied quickly as he led her down the hallway and up a small flight of stairs. Harry stopped at a large oak door. "He opened it with a password last time but I doubt it's the same one. Maybe it's like the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower.the word changes every week!"

Hermione groaned inwardly and stomped her foot on the ground. "Oh no! Now what are we going to do?"

"Well before it was Lemondrop but…" Harry jumped backwards as the door to the office swung open. "Huh! That was easy!" Hermione smirked. They both entered the room and unfortunately found it empty.

"I wonder where Dumbledore is." said Hermione looking around. She personally had never been inside the headmaster's office and wasn't sure whether or not it looked the same.

"He's obviously at lunch." Harry replied. "Let's just wait for him to get back." So they did. About an hour passed and they were nearly falling asleep when they heard voices outside the door and immediately felt their nerves jump as the familiar voice of Professor Dumbledore said "Lemondrop!"

The door opened and the old wizard entered not looking much different to Harry except that he was a hint younger. "How did you two get in here?" Dumbledore asked frowning at Harry and Hermione.

"Er." Harry paused. "That may take some explaining," Hermione broke in. "I'm Hermione Granger.um.one of your students. And this."

"I'm Neville Longbottom," Harry lied.

"My students?"

"This time-turner I made." Hermione pulled it out of her pocket and set it on Dumbledore's desk. "We used it without meaning to and somehow we would up here. We wanted to ask you if you know how we could get back home."

Professor Dumbledore continued to stare at them making Harry feel a little uncomfortable. "You look an awful lot like James Potter, Neville. Though I don't know how you could."

"Um." Harry laughed nervously as he licked his dry lips and felt Hermione put a strong hand on his shouler.

"First of all, Ms. Granger," Professor Dumbledore began looking at Hermione seriously. "Let me see that time-turner." He picked it up from his desk and examined it. "I understand why it went haywire. This chain," he began, "is not solid gold. It is white gold."

"I knew that," Hermione protested. "I didn't think it would work without the proper incantation." KNOCK KNOCK "Password, Mr. Potter!" Harry's heart leapt into his throat. "Lemondrop!" The door swung open and Harry saw the 17-year-old version of his father step in watching the door close behind him. "Is there a problem, James?"

"It's Reumus. He's beginning to strain." 'Professor Lupin!' thought Harry. "Excuse me for a bit, you two. Come, we must get him to that chamber by the whomping willow before he hurts someone." James dashed out first followed by Dumbledore. When they were both gone, Harry broke down, falling to the floor.

"Oh Harry." Hermione knelt down beside his trembling figure and pulled him close to her, letting him cry on her soulder. "I saw my Dad," he choked. "I can't believe I saw him."

He looked up at Hermione, blushing a little. "Sorry." He apologized noticing the wet spot on her shirt.

She smiled. "Don't worry about it, Harry. I know you miss your parents."

Hermione led Harry to the cushioned chair in the corner and helped him to sit down, holding his hands. "Take deep breaths, Harry." She comforted. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in slowly and then exhaled.

Dumbledore returned to the office about a half-hour later. "I apologize. One of our students fell ill and had to be taken care of."

He looked at Harry. "All right, Neville?"

"Yes sir." said Harry wiping his eyes.

"Now. About this chain issue."

"Yes. As I was saying." Hermione began, "I didn't think that the time- turner would work without the right chain but obviously I wasn't correct with my assumption."

"Hmm." Professor Dumbledore looked at the object he held in his hands. "Well. For now, I will inform James Potter who is the headboy of Gryffindor to let him know that the two of you will spend your time there."

Harry looked at Hermione who put her hand against her forehead. "Sure." said Harry, swallowing hard. "Follow me then." Harry and Hermione got up and followed Professor Dumbledore out into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4 Reunited (sort of)

Chapter 4 Reunited (Sort of)  
  
A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates with this story. I'm glad everybody is enjoying it! Please read and review.it'll make me write faster.  
  
They reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower and Harry tried very hard not to gasp. Standing in front of the portrait hole was his father waiting for them. "This is Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. They had a bit of a mishap with a time-turner so they will be spending their time in Gryffindor until I can come up with a solution to their problem."  
  
James nodded with a pleasant smile. "Welcome to Gryffindor. The password to the tower is Dragonus. Use it to get in. And it is changed once a week, so check with me."  
  
Harry felt himself grinning from ear to ear as he followed his "father" into the common room, already packed with students. Hermione smiled as a few girls introduced themselves and offered her a seat. James led Harry t oa cushioned chair by the crackling fire. "So.what is this thing Dumbledore was telling me about-a time turner?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. Hermione invented one and it went haywire on us."  
  
James smiled again. "I swear Neville.if it weren't a crazy idea I'd think you were a long lost relative of mine."  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione who was chatting happily. "You never know," said Harry with a shrug, trying his best to keep a light smile on his face.  
  
"But your eyes." James looked at him thoughtfully. "They look like my girlfriend's." He shook his head as though that was the craziest idea he'd ever had. "Hermione.the girls' dormitory." James began turning to her.  
  
"Up those stairs and to the right." Hermione said automatically. James gave her a questioning look. "We're both in Gryffindor in the future." She explained. James nodded in understanding. Then he gave Harry another strange look, as though he had come to a startling realization. His mouth opened and closed in an attempt to ask a question, but he looked as though he'd decided that it was best not to know. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'Please don't ask what I think you're going to ask!' he thought worriedly in his mind.  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?" James finally spoke. Harry grinned at his dad with relief and James grinned back.  
  
"I'm Gryffindor's seeker in my time." Harry told his father.  
  
"Me too!" The two Potters launched into a conversation of Quidditch, swaping thrilling tales and tactics. Hermione on the other hand was obviously being ignored and saw a girl reading a book. She decided to go and see what book the girl was reading and when she got a closer look realized the girl was Lily-Harry's mother. Lily looked up from the book revealing the same brilliant green eyes that Harry had. "Hello." She said kindly. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. Um.who are you?"  
  
"Lily Evans." (A/N: this was confirmed by J.K. Rowling during an AOL interview) She paused before speaking again. "I don't mean to be rude, Hermione, but you're not in Gryffindor so you're not allowed in here." She said in a stern but kind voice.  
  
Hermione thought fast. She decided the truth wouldn't hurt. "My friend and I had a bad experience with a time-turner," Hermione explained. "Dumbledore told us to stay with the Gryffindors until he could figure out how to help us."  
  
"What were you doing with a time-turner in the first place?" Lily wanted to know.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I made a model of one and not thinking it would work, my friend jokingly figured out how to make it work." She explained.  
  
"How'd you know how to make it?"  
  
Hermione smiled as Lily listened attentively. Hermione finally found someone who read as much as she did.  
  
Meanwhile, James and Harry had come upon another topic they both enjoyed: Snape bashing. (Remember that Snape is not a Professor during James Potter's time at Hogwarts) Harry, pretending he had no idea who Snape was, listened as James told Harry all of the embarrassing moments he had witnessed. Mentally Harry stored all of these in the back of his head thinking how great it was to finally have some blackmail on his least favorite Professor. His eyes soon strayed over to Hermione, who, to his surprise, sat talking with his mother. The two girls seemed to be enjoying each other's company just as Harry was enjoying spending time with his Dad.  
  
'I wish I got to know him as my father,' Harry thought sadly. Soon the time came around when everybody broke off to retreat to their dormitories. "Come on, Hermione!" one of the other Gryffindor girls encouraged as she hurried up the stairs. "G'night Neville," hermione told Harry, hugging him. "I'll see you in the morning." Then she did something Harry never expected-she kissed him. 


	5. Chapter 5 (Explorations)

Chapter 5 (Explorations)

The following morning, Harry awoke, wondering to himself whether this had all been a dream. "Neville, watch out." he tensed as someone stepped over him. Harry sat up and realized he was laying on a plush purple sleeping bag with a soft feather pillow.

He reached for his glasses and put them on, watching as his world came into focus. He saw his Dad making his bed and, yawning, Harry stood up. "Morning." he mumbled, walking over to James. James turned around and smiled.

"Morning. Hey--there is a Quidditch practice this evening. If Dumbledore hasn't found a solution to your problem, you should come and watch."

Harry grinned. 'If we're still here, Hermione and I would love to come and see you."

James nodded. "Let's go down to breakfast. Your friend is probably waiting for you." They headed downstairs to the common room and sure enough, Hermione sat with Lily waiting.

"Good morning dear." James helped Lily to her feet and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Good morning, James. And Neville."

Harry blushed a little, before linking arms with Hermione. "Shall we?" he asked. They headed to the Great Hall together and joined the rest of the Gryffindors. It was very strange to look at the table of Slytherins and not see Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe or Gregory Goyle.

Harry recognized Snape, though he was much younger. When he looked back at his plate, it had filled up and he saw everyone begin to eat, so he did as well. Hermione got into a conversation with another girl from Gryffindor about classes.

"What's your favorite course?" asked Hermione with interest as she piled some ketchup onto her fried potatoes.

The girl thought for a moment. "I would have to say Arithmancy..."

"That's my favorite too! Well...at least my second favorite. I like Transfiguration also..."

Harry smiled from his seat beside his Dad and listened thoughtfully at a conversation between James and another Gryffindor boy about the upcoming Quidditch match. Harry secretly hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't figure out the time-turner problem till after the practice--Harry desparately wanted to see how good of a seeker his father was. 'He won a few medals after all...' he thought, remembering the trophy case.

When breakfast ended, Hermione led Harry back to Dumbledore's office. "Lemondrop!" she cried, walking through the door before it even opened all the way. The headmaster sat at his desk, looking at the time-turner.

"Professor?" asked Hermione, causing Dumbledore to look up.

"Hello. Ms. Granger, the time-turner has not been fixed yet. I am still trying to figure out exactly what it needs."

"How long d'you think it'll take?" asked Hermione, not looking too pleased.

"I am not sure...I promise I will let you two know as soon as I fix it." Hermione looked at Harry.

"What should we do till it's fixed?" she wanted to know. Professor Dumbledore smiled at them.

"You two can just relax in the common room...I do not want you sneaking into the classrooms and causing panic..." "Do we HAVE to stay in the common room the whole time?" asked Harry.

"Har-ouch! NEVILLE." Hermione warned, rubbing her arm which Harry had whacked with his elbow.

"Well...unless you two can think of a way to keep yourselves hidden from view, then you may explore I suppose, though I am sure you already know what is around the school since you go here."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Professor. Come on, Harry." she drug Harry out of the office, and they made their way into the corridor. When they were alone, Hermione turned to him.

"Harry...you can't argue about stupid things right now...we're in a bit of trouble. I don't know what kind of an affect the time turner had on us..."

"I know, Hermione...I was just thinking..." "What were you thinking?" Hermione's voice came out a little bit bossier than she had intended. They continued walking down the corridor in silence till they reached the set of stone steps. Harry felt like he and Hermione had stepped back in time, or rather forward to their third year when they had gone through the hallways trying to figure out how to save Sirius Black, Harry's convicted but innocent God father.

It was the only other time he could recall sneaking aorund during the daytime. All the other times had been during the night or late evening. It felt strange to be in the corridors while other classes were going on. "GET THAT TOAD!"

Hermione heard a teacher shout and an uproar of cries and shrieks came from a classroom on

the left. Harry chuckled and looked at her. "Do you want to see what some of the other students are learning?" he asked. Hermione gave him an indignant look, and Harry quickly got the point at once. 'You're asking ME if I want to learn?' "Stupid question," Harry mumbled.

"It would be great, but you heard what Dumbledore said...we're can't be seen by anyone but the other Gryffindors."

"If only we had my Dad's invisibility cloak..." Harry paused, his lips curling into an evil smile. Hermione saw this and gasped.

"Harry Potter, you had better not be thinking of stealing--"

Harry cut Hermione off. "We wouldn't be stealing. Technically it will be mine...and we're just borrowing it for the time being." Making an abrupt 180 degree turn, he headed back towards the Gryffindor common room.

Once back inside, Harry raced up the stairs to the 7th year corridor and then to his father's trunk with Hermione hissing insistently how bad of an idea this was. Luckily for Harry, the invisibility cloak was stashed in the same compartment Harry would have used so he didn't have to go digging through his father's things.

He tucked it underneath his shirt and once outside of the common room and away from the eyes of the Pink Lady, Harry wrapped the cloak around himself and a protesting Hermione.

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Hermione. "Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry replied, vaguely remembering his father saying something about having that first. Hermione sighed, figuring it was better to go along with Harry's wicked plot rather than protest. "Fine," she said. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6 (The thrill of flying)

Chapter 6 The Thrill of Flying  
  
Harry and Hermione walked as quickly as they could underneath the invisibility cloak down the corridor towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When they reached it they were pleased to see that the door was wide open, giving them a perfect opportunity to eavesdrop. The Professor was certainly different and they obviously didn't recognize many of the students. James sat towards the front, jotting down notes as the Professor lectured about reversal shrinking spell. "The countercurse of the shrinking spell is called Mineskota," the Professor began. "It is usually difficult to perform on oneself because you are normally about six inches tall."  
  
Hermione stifled a giggle and the classroom went quiet. Harry gaped at Hermione in horror and pulled her away before they caused anymore of a disturbance.  
  
"What are you doing?" he hissed when they were out of earshot.  
  
"I couldn't help it," Hermione gasped once her laughter subsided. "It is usually difficult to perform on oneself because you are normally about six inches tall." She took a deep breath and managed to gain composure. "All right.I'm sorry."  
  
"I wonder what is going on in Potions.remember.Snape isn't teaching now."  
  
"I'd rather not go to Potions. How about Transfiguration?"  
  
"Or how about."  
  
"We don't go to anymore classes at all? It is too risky. Say! Maybe we could go and visit Hagrid."  
  
"Forget it, Hermione. If he saw us then."  
  
"But we've already been seen by the Gryffindors. He was a Gryffindor."  
  
Their argument went back and forth for a little while before they decided to head back to the common room and talk. It was too annoying to visit the classes, as they could make no noise. They heaved a big sigh of relief when they reached the common room and sat down on the cushioned chairs. "What a crazy couple of days!" said Hermione. "To think that my invention actually worked."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah."  
  
"Hermione," Harry said thoughtfully, "I just remembered, wouldn't Hagrid be game keeper? He's older than my dad, I think, and he was expelled in his third year..." Harry said.  
  
"That's right." Hermione said, "We'd probably be interrupting on his chores, so it wouldn't be a good idea to visit him." Harry gave her a surprised look.  
  
"We never bothered him before. He's always gotten his game keeping stuff done, and his job." Harry replied in defensive of Hagrid.  
  
"Yeah, but remember he's probably a lot younger now." Hermione reasoned. Harry said "oh", and dropped the subject. He sighed.  
  
"I think that I'd like to go to the Library, and see if I can't find something out about what could have gone wrong." Harry groaned. He didn't feel like spending his time in the library. His eye lit up. He could practice Quidditch!  
  
"Hermione why don't we swing past the Quidditch field? I can practice my flying and you can do research." Hermione gave a noise of agreement, and they guided their invisible path to the field. Hermione left Harry alone at the shed. It was locked, but not for long as Harry pulled out his wand and said, "Alohamora." He pulled out one of the brooms, a Silver Arrow, and began flying. It wasn't his Firebolt, but it was still a pretty decent broom. Besides, nothing gave him the feeling of freedom as flying did.  
  
Hermione sat on the bleachers and watched as Harry zoomed around the field and heaved a sigh. In the back of her mind she wondered how her parents had reacted when they found that she and Harry were both missing. They were probably dreadfully upset and of course THEY didn't know about Hermione's time-turner. "Hermione!" Harry called as he did a summersault waving. She waved back smiling and stood up. "I'll take you for a ride!" Harry called as he zoomed over to the bleachers. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"You'll WHAT?" she asked. "I won't be able to fit on that broomstick! And I'm.ahhhhhhh!" Harry pulled her on back of his broomstick and had her put her arms around his waist. "HARRY! LET ME DOWN!" Hermione begged as they did another lap.  
  
"Relax, Hermione. There is nothing to be afraid of." Harry comforted as he slowed down a pace. He grinned when he felt her arms relax. "See? You won't fall off."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Just don't do one of those loop-de-loop things you guys do during Quidditch practice."  
  
Harry laughed. "What? This?"  
  
"HARRY! Upside down-bad thing."  
  
Finally they came to a stop and Harry let her off at the bleachers while hopping down from the broomstick himself. She sat down, staring wide-eyed at him and then looked at the broomstick. "I just flew!" she gasped.  
  
"What did you think?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure.it's rather terrifying." She grinned. "But I love it." Then she paused. "NOW can we go to the library before you end up giving me a heart attack?" He sniggered.  
  
"Sure.let me just put this away."  
  
What they didn't know was that someone had seen them flying.and that someone was Snape. 


	7. Chapter 7 A Narrow Escape

Chapter 7  
A Narrow Escape  
  
When Harry and Hermione entered the Hogwart's library about fifteen minutes later, it looked the same as it did in their own time. Madame Pince sat at the main desk stamping books that had just been returned, and Harry and Hermione slid along the far wall to hid between the shelves.  
  
"What exactly are you looking for?" Harry whispered, choking a little on the strong smell of mildew. Hermione shushed him and began searching through the books.   
  
"Not sure exactly. Look on the other side and see if you can find anything on magical inventions, and TRY not to cough or sneeze. We don't want Madame Pince to hear us!" Hermione shooed Harry away before continuing her search. She suddenly noticed a book--a VERY old and dusty leatherbound one--that was sticking out of the shelf a bit and went to inspect it.   
  
Harry, meanwhile, was having a rather misearble time. He wandered up one isle closest to the back of the library and the dust made his nose itch and eyes water. He realized he was staring at a section of books that began with the letter " I ".   
  
"Excellent." he whispered to himself as he peered closely at the book titles. "Illness curses, Idiotic muggles--" Harry then came to a book titled "Inherited Gifts."   
  
"Hmm," he thought ot himself as he pulled it off the shelf. It had nothing to do with the original search but he thought he'd check it out anyway. He opened the musty book cover when suddenly he felt his nose twitch. 'Oh no,' he thought, holding it with his finger. 'Not now--' Too late. Harry sneezed loud and hard, knocking himself into the bookshelf. Harry saw through the books Madame Pince look up from her work and look over towards him. He quickly ducked behind the shelf. Hermione came running towards him.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed harshly.   
  
"I found a book," He replied, showing her the one in his hand. "I thought it might be interesting."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head sorrowfully. "Idiot." She muttered. "You almost got yourself caught. Then what would we have done?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he saw Madame Pince standing just a few shelves away. "Quickly!" Harry whispered.   
  
He grabbed Hermione's arm and began to run with her. She tripped on her robe, crashing into Harry, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Harry twisted his body so that his back took the brunt of the fall. Hermione landed face down ontop of him. They awkwardly looked at each other, feeling a slight tension that left them both temorarily dazed. Harry came to his senses, grabbed Hermione by the arms, and rolled her and himself into the nearest bookshelf. They pushed the books out onto the other side of the shelf. Harry's arms wrapped around her tightly, concealing them from view.  
  
Madame Pince walked by; Harry could see her shoes made out of dragon hide. After a few moments, she left for the next aisle. Harry sighed. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath.  
  
"Is she gone?" Hermione whispered meekly, almost as though she were afraid to distract herself from her own thoughts.  
  
"Yes," Harry said breathlessly. After a few minutes in the shelf, Hermione finally asked:  
  
"Shouldn't we get out of here now?" Hermione sounded like she hoped that he'd refuse. Harry found that he was having trouble speaking.  
  
"Uh-uh." He mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Westaylikethisok?" He rambled together, flushing red. Hermione grinned, pleased, yet wickedly at the same time.  
  
"What was that?" She asked again, knowing full well what he had said, only wanting to hear it again. "Whisper it closer, in my ear." She commanded.  
  
"Ok." Harry said dumbly. He put his lips close to her ear. "Let's stay like this a little longer, you know, just to make sure that she's back at her desk." Hermione grinned. That was not what he had said before.  
  
"Yes, let's." After a while, Hermione started to sniff.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry wondered confused.  
  
"Is that you?" Hermione's asked. Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"I think I'm me." He replied.  
  
"No, that hint of cinnamon." She sniffed again slightly. "You smell good."  
  
"Oh, yes, that's me." He blushed again. "I thought you were going to say was it me who fart-"  
  
"Shhh!" Hermione interrupted him harshly. "Someone's coming down this aisle; I can hear them." Harry turned his head so that he could see the other side of the aisle, the side where they had accidently pushed the books onto in their attempt to hide in the bottom shelf.  
  
"This way!" Harry ordered, rolling out of their hiding spot into the empty aisle. They crawled on the ground, noticing that they had just gotten out of their hiding spot in the nick of time. They hid on another empty bottom shelf cadicorner from where they had just been, and saw none other than Snape peer his greasy black haired head from the other aisle. He looked at the empty shelf conufsed, and walked over to Madam Pince.  
  
"That was a close one." Hermione said relieved. "Let's get out of here." She said. Harry nodded, still holding the book he had found in his hand.  
  
"That was actually a close two." Harry said, trying to be funny. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, letting him know that it hadn't been. 


	8. Chapter 8 An Amazing Discovery

Chapter 8   
An amazing discovery   
  
Harry and Hermione ran as fast as they could away from the library and didn't stop running till they reached the portrait of the pink lady. "Ticklus Dragonis!" Hermione gasped and the door swung open. Then Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him in and both of them leaned against the closed door panting.   
  
"That," She said, "Was close. Come on." She led him into the common room and both of them stopped. James sat in one of the cushioned armchair writing in one of his notebooks clearly doing homework. He didn't even notice them and Harry and Hermione snuck around his chair trying to find some place where they could talk alone. They eventually wound up going into the girl's dormitory as it was empty and sat down on the floor.   
  
"I'm sorry I sneezed and caused all of that trouble, Hermione." Harry apologized. He felt a lot better but his nose was still a bit itchy. She shook her head.   
  
"You're probably allergic to dust and the library IS dusty. What DID you find?" She noticed that he still had the book he had taken out from the shelf. Harry handed the book to her and she looked at the spine, reading the title. "INHERITED GIFTS by Malory Mufflen. Hmm. Wonder what this is all about." She opened the cover and then turned the first page, using her finger to scroll down through the index.   
  
"Inherited gifts probably." Harry teased, receiving a nasty glare from Hermione. Hermione bit her lip.   
  
"Oooh…it tells about animagus and apparition and things like that…ooh…the gift of the inner eye! Predicting the future…this COULD be useful you know. Remember how you were having all of those bad dreams during our fourth year? Maybe they MEAN something!"  
  
Harry blinked. He hadn't thought about them in a while, maybe because he was trying to forget the horror of them.   
  
  
  
"I can't believe you're talking about all this predicting nonsense. Wasn't it you that said that Professor Trelawny was nothing but a fraud?" Harry said, trying to get his mind off of his dreams.  
  
"Yes, but she is a fraud. Harry, even Professor Dumbledore seems to think that those dreams were serious." Hermione argued, meanwhile thumbing through the book until she found the page about the inner eye and predicting the future.  
  
"I suppose. Still, I never thought I'd see that day when you would be interested in learning about the inner eye." Harry muttered.  
  
"If you think about it, all stories, true or not, have some sort of basis of fact. For example, think about the Professor Binns back in the second year when he didn't believe the story about the Chamber of Secrets. Or it could be like what happened with Hagrid. There was a series of events and what not that made it look like he had been the one to open the Chamber, but the obvious facts weren't the truth. Either way it means that this is worth checking out." Hermione reasons. Harry nodded his head. He didn't quite understand what she had just said to him, but he thought he got the gist of it. It at least meant to not argue with Hermione because she was bond to prove it some subtle manner that she was more intelligent than normal comprehension allowed.  
  
"So, what is my diagnosis?" Harry wondered, peering over her shoulder. She pointed to where she was reading.  
  
The inner eye is not something that wizards or witches are born with. It is a   
remarkable gift that comes as a result of damage to the brain. The magic folk's   
ability to use magic compensates the damage by growing a wintaopulous that   
is also called the inner eye. Since the wintaopulous is completely grown by the   
magic within the witch or wizard, it causes them to be able to see the future.   
Centaurs and other such magical beings are born with a wintaopulous, and that   
is why they are able to predict the future. Because humans are not born with   
this gift, it is not as strong as a Centaur's. Sometimes the wintaopulous will only   
trigger a few premonitions in a witch or wizard's lifetime. When they receive   
these premonitions, several different things could happen. The person could   
either go into a light trance and speak their premonition, have their premonition   
occur in a dream, or have a waking premonition where the inner eye makes the   
person temporarily blind. Each of these have their benefits and side-effects. If a   
witch or wizard has a trance premonition, they are not likely to remember any of   
their premonition, but they are not hurt by having one. Those who see in their   
dream have head pain, but remember some of their premonition. People with   
waking dreams can remember every detail of the premonition, but as it causes   
temporary blindness due to a severe headache, it is not desirable. The most   
common of these is for a seer to go into a temporary trance.   
  
"So does that mean Voldemort caused brain damage to me?" Harry wondered incredulously.   
  
"It seems so. Perhaps that's also why your scar hurts when you have the premonitions. That may have caused the brain damage." Hermione smiled wickedly as she added, "It also means that Professor Trelawny has had some sort of brain damage." She grinned.   
  
"Now that I can believe." Harry laughed. Still, he wondered about the whole inner eye thing. He had thought that it had all been some sort of a joke the Trelawny had cooked up to make herself look so impressive. Maybe it was true after all. Harry scanned the passage quickly again. He hoped he wouldn't have one of those waking predictions. Those didn't sound fun at all. The thought that he could actually see the future was a little unnerving, yet it would explain a lot. 


	9. Chapter 9 Flights and Fights

Chapter 9  
Flights and Fights  
  
"What are you two up to?" Harry and Hermione turned around to see James looking at them curiously.  
  
"Oh, you know. We have to keep up with our studies." Harry said, somewhat truthfully. "Aren't you supposed to be in lessons right now?"  
  
"The classes are just about to end. I managed to persuade Professor McGonagall to let me out of class early. I figured that way I could warn you two ahead of time, so you could hide. In fact, I need to practice for our Quidditch game against Slytherin, so why don't you guys come with me?" James asked politely. Harry was excited at the idea of watching his father fly.   
  
"Of course! I HATE Slytherin." Harry replied enthusiastically.   
  
"I think I'm going to read this before we have to leave," Hermione broke in.   
  
Harry gave her a look of surprise. "But Hermione--" he began to protest. She held up her hand and stood, walking over to him.   
  
"You need to spend some time alone with your Dad," she whispered into his ear. "We'll spend some time together later." She winked at him. She took the book and headed out of the corridor. Harry supposed she was on her way to the library.   
  
James was quiet for a few moments, watching Hermione disappear around a corner, and he turned back to Harry, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. "What was that all about?" He asked. "Is there something going on between you two?"  
  
Harry turned a bright shade of crimson. "Um--er--we--I mean--um--"  
  
James just shook his head. "Come on." He encouraged, beckoning for Harry to follow him.   
  
They left the castle and headed for the Quidditch field. James opened up the broom closet and handed Harry one of the school's Cleansweep Seven broomsticks. "You any good at flying, Neville?" James asked.   
  
Harry blanched for a moment and didn't realize he had given his father a different name. "Well--sort of," he said.   
  
James laughed and patted Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry." he said. "I'll give you a few pointers if you'd like." James mounted the broomstick and kicked off, zooming into the air. Harry stood on the ground, watching in awe as his father circled the field, his black hair blowing in the wind. It was eerie because at that far away, Harry could have sworn he was looking into a motion picture of himself. "Come on, Neville!" James called.   
  
Harry mounted his own broom and kicked off. He had never felt so happy in his life as he caught up to his father, who was preparing to perform a loop-de-loop. Harry surpassed him and flew in circles around him, not realizing what he was doing. James called out to Harry "You can sort of fly, huh?" He asked. "Bit modest are we?"  
  
Harry grinned proudly.   
  
"Hey Potter! Who's your twin?"  
  
Harry looked down only to see young Snape on the ground. James flew close to Harry and whispered "We've got to get out of here now. You're not supposed to be seen."  
  
"It's a new charm I'm working on!" James lied. "Isn't it clever?"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Sure, Potter. You're not supposed to be experimenting with magic again. Remember what happened last time? Professor McGonagall said you'd be expelled if she caught you."  
  
James replied, "Yeah--but she hasn't seen me doing anything. What are you going to do, Snape? Go and tell her?"  
  
Snape's hands balled into fists. "I just may." He snarled, and stormed back into the castle.   
  
Harry stared at his father who was taking a deep breath. "Let's get away from here--quick."   
  
  
  
Once back inside the castle, Harry and James got into discussing their favorite parts of Quidditch and the manuevers that they knew. They met up with Sirius Black, Reumus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew a few moments later. James noticed Harry's wide eyes and misread his expression. "Oh--don't worry, Neville. They won't tell anyone. Professor Dumbledore already explained things to them. They're in Gryffindor too, so they can help hide your secret."  
  
Harry stared at Wormtail, feeling a burst of anger. He couldn't believe his father trusted such a--such a--rat.   
  
"Holy cow, James--he looks like a mini-version of you!" Young Sirius cried with surprise when they caught up with each other. "You in related to each other in some way? Long lost cousins or something?"  
  
Harry laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "No--I'm Neville Longbottom, actually."  
  
Reumus cocked his head to one side and gave Harry the once-over. "Longbottom," he pondered. "Isn't he an Auror? Any relation to him?"  
  
Harry coughed. "Uh--not that I know of." He replied.   
  
"Amazing, though," said Pettigrew. "How much the two of you look a like."  
  
'How I'd like to pound your head in,' Harry thought, hiding his anger as best he could.  
  
"Sorry, Sirius, Reumus and Peter. But I was hoping James could show me around the school. I figured the two of us walking together would attract less attention."  
  
The four boys stared at Harry, who had not realized his blunder straight away.   
  
Sirius folded his arms. "Wait a moment." He began. "Neville--how did you know who we were? I don't remember telling you my name."  
  
Harry did a double-take when he realized what he had done. "Oh--James mentioned you guys earlier. I have a good memory."  
  
Sirius still gave Harry a suspicioius look. "But how did you know what each of us looked like?" He asked.  
  
Harry had to think fast. "Well--I don't know which names go with who--that's why I said all three." He explained.   
  
"Give him a break, Sirius." said James. "He's been through a lot in the past two days. Come on, Neville." James waved to his three friends before leading Harry away.   
  
They stared talking again when they heard familiar voices. "Quick!" James said, and he pushed Harry into a nearby classroom, but he didn't manage to make it inside in time. "Hullo, Professor McGonagall." said James sweetly. "Hullo, Snape." He added, less politely.   
  
"Potter," Professor McGonagall began. "It seems Snape has seen you doing more magical experiments."  
  
James feigned innocence. "Well--what proof does he have? Pictures?"  
  
Professor McGonagall turned to Snape. "He's right, Snape. How do I know you're not trying to get him into trouble again?"  
  
Snape's face turned purple. "Why you selfish bastard! I ought to--" Suddenly, he lunged at James, knocking him to the ground. James fell, landing on his arm funny. From inside the classroom, Harry heard a sickening CRACK. James cried out in pain and Snape quickly stood up.   
  
"Severus Snape--look what you've done! Fourty points from Slytherin!" Professor McGonagall hollered, kneeling down beside James. "Potter--does it hurt much?" She paused. "Do you think you'll be able to play in the match tomorrow?"  
  
James gritted his teeth. Inside the classroom, Harry would have laughed, except he knew how grave the situation was. He knew how much Quidditch meant to McGonagall. It had gotten him out of nearly being expelled from Hogwarts.   
  
"Y-yes, Professor." James stuttered. "I'll be able to play. Madame Pomfrey'll fix up my arm in no time."  
  
Professor McGongall frowned. "But--"  
  
"Don't worry." James grimaced as Professor McGonagall grabbed Snape by the ear and marched him to her office. When they were gone, the door to the classroom opened and Harry hurried out, kneeling down beside his father. "Even if Madame Pomfrey does heal this, there is no way you'll be able to play tomorrow," Harry groaned.   
  
James managed to smile through the pain. "I know." He replied mischeviously.   
  
Harry gave him a curious glance. "What do you mean?" he asked.   
  
"That's why you're going to play for me."  
  
Harry's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "WHAT?!" he cried. "Oh no--I couldn't--I don't know the Slytherin's moves or anything! I'll make a fool out of Gryffindor!"  
  
James gasped, "Neville--listen. We don't have a reserve seeker, and I've seen you fly. You've got nothing to lose. Besides--if you don't know their moves, they won't know yours either. Besides--you look so much like me--no one'll be able to tell the difference since you're so high up. Heck--even from down here you look like my twin."  
  
Harry, without thinking, threw his arms around James in a tight hug. "OW!" James yelled. Harry quickly let go.  
  
"Oh--I'm sorry. Let me take you down to the hospital wing--"  
  
"No--" James cut him off. "No. We'll have to wait until after the game tomorrow. It's Saturday so we don't have any classes. Here--help me up. I have something to show you in the dormitory."  
  
Harry and James walked back to the Gryffindor common room. James hugged his injured arm close to him as they approached the portrait. "Ticklus Dragonis." James yelled and the painting swung open. Harry saw that the Maruarder's where not yet in the common room, and he was grateful for it. He had a feeling that Sirius didn't like him, which made him uncomfortable. That, and he just couldn't stand to be around Wormtail. James led Harry up to his year's bedroom, and went over to his trunk. Using one arm, he pulled out the invisibility cloak. "Do you know what this is?" James asked.   
  
Harry had the deranged desire to shout "That's MY cloak!" but he didn't dare. "It's an invisibility cloak. They're rare, aren't they?"  
  
James nodded, looking at Harry suspiciously. "You've obviously seen one before. You don't seem too thrilled to see this one."  
  
"Oh--I am--" Harry licked his lips. "WOW." He grinned.   
  
James wasn't buying it--he could tell. "Look," Harry began truthfully, "I'm just worried about your arm right now. But I am glad that you trust me enough with such a secret." He smiled warmly at his father. James smiled back.   
  
"Yeah, well. This is the way I am going to be able to watch you during the Quidditch match. Meanwhile, you're going to act like me. I'll just fill my friends in and you'll be able to pull it off with no trouble."  
  
Harry looked down at the ground. "Well--okay. If you're sure it won't be a big deal."  
  
James laughed. "You worry too much, Neville. Relax. Breathe. In--out--in--out."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He teased.   
  
James eyes lit up with mischief. "Make me."   
  
Harry lifted his finger. "I could--I could poke you."  
  
James snorted. "Good point."  
  
"Now PLEASE can we take you down to the hospital wing?" Harry asked.   
  
James looked at him thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, I'm sure Professor McGonagall will check up with Madame Pomfrey to see if my arm is all right. I'll just have to leave the hospital wing a little early." 


	10. Chapter 10 The Quidditch Switch

Chapter 10  
The Quidditch Switch  
  
Harry didn't meet up with Hermione till before dinner and they headed down to the kitchen to get food from the Houselves.   
  
Unconsciously, Harry laced his fingers through Hermione's. She smiled, knowing he didn't realize what he was doing, so she didn't protest, and squeezed his hand, to see if he noticed. Sure enough, he didn't. When they reached the entrance to the kitchen, a delicious smell wafted past them. When they were noticed by the houseelves, they eagerly ran to them, giving them their orders. Hermione would have originally said something if she hadn't been so enthralled that Harry was holding her hand. When they finished putting in their orders and telling the houselves that they were to deliver the meals to the Gryffindor common room, they started down the hallway again.   
  
"Are your hands cold?" Hermione asked, after a few moments of silence.   
  
Harry turned to her. "Huh? No--they're warm actually." He looked down at his hand and realized he was holding Hermione's. He let go quickly and put his hand in his pocket.   
  
Hermione frowned, realizing that she shouldn't have said anything. "It's all right," she insisted, pulling his hand back out of his pocket and re-lacing her fingers through his.   
  
"Hermione, I um--I meant to tell you, um--I'm--um--playing in the Quidditch match tomorrow."  
  
Hermione blinked. "Excuse me?" she asked in her usual bossy voice. She let go of his hand and stepped back. "Harry--do you KNOW how many people will see you?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Well--how many people have seen us already, Hermione? Besides--I'm substituting for my Dad. Snape hurt his arm."  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist. "What happened?" She asked, and Harry told her the entire story. When he finished, Hermione felt a bit faint and had to sit down.   
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked, kneeling down beside her.   
  
"You were seen by all of those people--" She leaned her head against his shoulder.   
  
Harry blushed. "Oops. It was an accident--really."  
  
Hermione gave him a nasty look. "I would SO hurt you if you weren't my friend." She snipped, letting him help her to his feet. He swallowed nervously, remembering the time when Hermione had slapped Malfoy across the face during their third year. Eventually they got inside the common room, and saw that their meals were waiting for them on trays on card tables. They ate quickly and left the room, before the rest of the Gryffindors returned.   
  
"Hey--let's go up to the Owlery. We can watch the stars from the window there."  
  
Hermione cocked her head, putting her hands on her hips, her lips curling into a small smile. "What?" asked Harry.   
  
"Nothing, Harry. Nothing." She followed him the rest of the way.   
  
When they reached the Owlery, Hermione held her nose. "Ugh--it smells awful up here."  
  
Harry glanced around. "Yeah--you're right. Let's find an empty classroom or something."  
  
Hermione put her arms around his shoulders. "Why, Harry? Are you implying we--"  
  
Harry quickly kissed her lips to shut her up and they remained that way for a few moments. Eventually, Hermione pulled away. "Let's go find that empty classroom." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away.   
  
  
When they found one, they cuddled up in a chair close to the window. Harry rested his chin on top of her head, and chuckled softly. "Ron's going to flip when he finds out about this," he whispered.   
  
Hermione giggled. "Forget him. Come here." She wrapped her arms around him and they began to kiss.  
  
*PSSSOTCH* *PSSSOTCH*   
  
Hermione broke off the kiss when she heard a strange noise. *PSSSOTCH* *PSSSOTCH*   
  
"Harry?" She whispered.  
  
"Mmm?" He asked.   
  
"What's that noise?"  
  
Harry strained to listen and he heard it too. *PSSSOTCH* *PSSSOTCH* He quickly reached into his pocket for his wand and Hermione did the same. "Lumos!" He said quietly, and Hermione got up. A light protruded from his wand and they found that the noise was coming from near the fireplace. *PSSSOTCH* *PSSSOTCH*   
  
"What do you think it is?" Hermione whispered. Harry raised his wand higher, only to see a plastic Muggle bag attatched to the soot pipe. It was inflating and deflating with air that pumped from the chimney.   
  
"What the hell?" Harry asked.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione laughed.   
  
"What is that doing there?" Harry proceeded to pull the bag off of the spot, but that was a big mistake. An emormous cloud of soot and ash blew into his face, turning it black. Hermione started to laugh so hard that she clutched at her sides, gasping for breath. Harry coughed and sneezed as he stood up, wiping the soot away from his eyes. "Damn." He cursed again, coughing. Hermione managed to stand up again and wiped the soot away from his cheeks.   
  
"It's practical, actually." Hermione told him in her school voice. "They must have used this Muggle-method so that they didn't have to worry about any spells going awry. They must not use this classroom enough to supervise it. Oh poor thing." She laughed as he continued choking on the soot. "Come on--we need to get you some rest. You're playing tomorrow. Remember?"  
  
With a final cough, Harry nodded. "Yes--I remember. I should put this back." He held the bag still.   
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke feeling sore, but then realized he had spent the night on the floor in the common room. His arms were wrapped around Hermione and they had the invisibility cloak over them that James had given them the night before when they had gone to visit his father in the Hospital Wing. James had gotten a kick out of Harry's soot-covered face. However, that was the last thing on his mind. James had talked over their plan with the other three Mauradors, as well as his mother. Harry had seen her on the first day that they were there, but he offically met her last night. The other thing that was on his mind was the fact that Remus hadn't once looked Harry in the eye during the entire conversation. Sirius, on the other hand, had been giving Harry dirty looks. He wished he knew what thoughts were going through their heads.  
  
"I need to get my dad from the Hospital Wing." Harry yawned, waking Hermione up as he kissed her. She gave him a quick kiss back.  
  
"I'm going to get a seat under the stands." Hermione said, rising from the floor. She gave him another kiss, and left the corridor, Harry right behind her until they parted to go their seperate ways. "Good luck." She smiled and headed for the Quidditch field.  
  
James was already getting his things rounded up when Harry entered invisible through the Hospital Wing. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"Fine thanks. I have to ask you, what did you think of Lily last night." James asked eagerly.  
  
"She's perfect for you." Harry smiled. James grinned back.  
  
"Thanks. I think I'm going to marry her." Harry raised his eyebrows, "Sorry," James went on, "I can't talk about these kind of things with the other guys. I dunno...I feel so attached to you some how. Like I have too little time to talk to you, but I want to tell you everything." Harry raised his eyebrows again. James looked away sheepishly. "So, what has Dumbledore said about your predicament?" He asked. Harry blanched, realizing he hadn't talked to his favorite headmaster.  
  
"I haven't heard anything from him." Harry replied truthfully.  
  
"He must be doing something because I haven't seen him since you guys got here. In fact, I don't think anyone has." James said.   
  
"Oh." Harry mumbled, not knowing what to say. He changed the subject instead. "Ready to go?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Yep!" James smiled.  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor's locker room, changing into his father's robes. He noticed that they were much different that the ones that he was used to wearing. The material felt more coarse, and the style was different; it had a hood. He didn't complain though. No one seemed to notice that he looked different. James sat nearby Harry. Whenever someone would ask Harry a question, he would put his head down, and James would answer for him. Luckily no one seemed to notice that his lips weren't insync with what he was saying.  
  
"You ready Gryffindor?" Mundungus Fletcher, the Quidditch captain said.  
  
"Yeah!" They shouted and cheered as they grabbed their brooms and walked onto the Quidditch field.  
  
"Good luck, Neville." James said, watching him leave.  
  
"Thanks." Harry whispered, hoping he wasn't speaking to the wall. He couldn't quite tell where his father's voice was coming from, and now he understood how Ron and Hermione felt talking to him when he was wearing the cloak. He mounted his broom and soared into the air. The Referee Madame Donya, blew the whistle and released the Quaffle into the air. Harry watched the red burrs as they chased after the Quaffel. He smirked and saw that even the Slytherins back in his father's day were just as bad as they were in his own time. A plump Hufflepuff was commentaring in a monotone voice "And now Gryffindor has the ball ONCE again. The girl passed it to the blonde haired boy. He passed it to the black-haired boy. He passed it back to the blonde haired boy."  
  
Harry watched in amusement as the Slytherin seeker was drifiting in and out of sleep after each announcement. Harry couldn't blame him, though. He was annoyed that the names of the players weren't even mentioned. Harry laughed as Sirius grabbed hold of the mike. "OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"   
  
Cheers erupted from the crowds as Sirius ran, holding the portable mike, dodging the Professors who were attempting to stop him.   
  
"FLETCHER BEATS THE BLUDGER AWAY FROM PRICE--OOH--WHAT A SWEET MOVE FROM WOLFGANG! INTERCEPTING THE BALL FROM CHASER MALFOY (Harry had a nasty suspicion that it was Lucius Malfoy's younger self and wished that a bludger would find it's way to Malfoy's face)--OOOH--THE HIDEOUS SLYTHERIN BEATERS CRABBE AND GOYLE (Sirius ducked as the Slytherin's head-of-house tried to grab him in a headlock) TRY AND KNOCK THE BLUDGER TOWARDS CHASER WOOD (Harry jolted again--he wondered if this particular Wood was in any way related to Oliver Wood) BUT MISSED AND HIT THE KEEPER SNAPE! SWEET!"   
  
Harry started to prepare himself as he caught a glimpse of gold rush past him. "POTTER GOES FOR THE SNITCH! AND LOOK *GAAAH*---" Professor McGonagall managed to grab Sirius by the scruff of the neck and knocked the microphone out of his hands. The audience could hear muffled curses from Sirius as McGonagall grabbed his ear and drug him away. She lost concentration as Harry suddenly went into a nosedive, outmenuevering a bludger that had been flying straight for him. Cheers erupted from the crowd as he made the narrow escape. Suddenly he caught sight of the golden snitch, which was about two inches away from his nose, and he outstretched his hand. Suddenly his hood flew up and the snitch flew into it, and was bolting around madly as he attempted to grasp it with his free hand. The hood was practically choking him, but he managed to just barely grab it, falling off of his broomstick in the process. More cheers and laughter erupted from the stands as he recovered enough to gaze at the golden ball in his palm. He sighed, relieved. He was a little embarrassed, but he caught the snitch in record time, not to mention the fact that he hadn't let Gryffindor done by failing to catch the snitch. Not that he really had any competition. This was a Slytherin team after all.  
  
James met him in the locker room, chuckling. Harry shhshed him.  
  
"Shh....someone'll hear you." Harry muttered.  
  
"I can't--help it!" He choked through his laughter. "That catch was classic!" He said. James finally started to calm down when Harry grinned michevously.  
  
"That was nothing. You should have been there the time that I nearly swallowed it." James began an entire new fit of laughter. Harry was pleased that he could make his father laugh.  
  
A/N: About the bag scene--at my house we have a woodburning stove, & my Dad had attatched a plastic bag to collect the soot from the chimney pipe. Whenever air pumps into the bag it inflates and makes a crinkling noise. Jelp & I thought it was hilarious so we decided to add it in as a cute scene. Hope you enjoy! More to come! 


	11. Chapter 11 The Maudarer's Map

Chapter 11 The Mauraders Map  
  
"You should have seen Sirius!" Harry said through his laughter.  
  
"What did he do?" James wondered. "Wait don't tell me, he stole the mic again, didn't he?" James laughed. Harry just nodded, to overcome with laughter.  
  
"Hi James." Lupin greeted as the two Potters entered the Dormitory. "Hi Neville. James, you know what tonight is, right?" James blanched, and then looked at Harry.  
  
"Will you excuse us? You might want to hide before any other Gryffindors see you." James ordered off-handedly. Harry nodded, wondering what tonight was. He set off to see if he could find Hermione. She was sitting in a corner, reading the book that they had confiscated from the library.  
  
"This book is incredible!" Harry kissed her shyly on the forehead. She blushed, but smiled all the same as she continued. "I think that we should make sure to find it in the library when we get back. Or I could order a copy through Witch Weekly. They have an enormous selection of books in the back of the catalogue. It's not just a magazine that makes up horrendous rumors. What's the matter?" Hermione asked upon seeing Harry's face.  
  
"What's tonight?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"Lupin said to my dad, 'you know what tonight is, right?' What does that mean?" Harry pondered aloud. Hermione looked thoughtful.  
  
"The night before full moon!" Hermione groaned. "Don't you remember? It's not just on the full moon that he goes into werewolf form. Maybe we should keep an eye on them. Remember what Lupin told us that one time? They wandered around the grounds! How irresponsible is that?" Harry shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"They weren't purposefully trying to hurt anyone." Harry said, tyring to defend his dad. He didn't like the idea of him being irresponsible. Hermione gave him a half smile, understanding Harry's overprotectivness for his father. She got up from her spot in the corner and gave him a hug.  
  
"You're such a sweet dork." She said, lightly kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Gee, thanks." He commented sarcastically.  
  
"You're quite-" But Harry cut off Hermione's comment by kissing her forcefully on the lips. "Keep your comments to yourself, will ya?" He smirked, seeing her dazed look. She responded after a second of thought.  
  
"If that's the way you're going to shut me up, then maybe I should think of new comments." She smirked back. He glared at her.  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Bookworm."  
  
"Ditzy."  
  
"Clumsy."  
  
"Peebrain." The list continued on as Sirius came into the room.  
  
"Moron." Harry declared.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Oh, not you, her." Harry said, pointing to Hermione. Sirius lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Aren't you a bit old for name-calling?" Sirius asked seriously.  
  
"She started it!" Harry pouted. Sirius mouthed the words, "kids these days," and left the room. "I don't think that he likes me." Harry frowned.  
  
"That's because you're such a-" Harry silenenced her with another kiss, and she smiled beneath his lips.  
  
After it had gotten dark outside, Harry looked out the window and frowned. He wondered if Hermione was right. Maybe they should keep an eye on his dad.  
  
"I think you're right about checking up on them." Harry declared. "I don't think the my dad, Sirius, and the bastard Wormtail have left yet."  
  
"Harry James Potter! Watch your mouth." She ordered.  
  
"I'd much rather watch yours." He grinned.  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"Let's not start that again." Harry said.  
  
Sirius suddenly came downstairs from his bedroom and said quickly "I'll see you two later." He told them breathlessly as he bolted out through the portrait hole. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Shit!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione warned, but before she could continue, he grabbed her hand and the two of them rushed after Sirius. They ran through the darkness of the castle, trying to find where on Earth he had gone when they finally decided to check the grounds. Sirius was not far off, looking at the Mauraders map, probably trying to find where James, Lupin and Peter had gone. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands and gasped,  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Harry turned to her with his mouth hanging open. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern.  
  
Sirius suddenly stopped walking and he turned around. His eyes had gone very wide and his mouth opened and closed as he slowly pointed a finger to a certain spot on the map. Harry mimicked Hermione's speech, "Shit!" He gasped. Sirius looked up, gave Harry the once-over and then looked down at the map again. Then he looked up once again and pointed at Harry, making sputtering sounds. "Mwa-heh-ah-you-ack!" Suddenly James appeared just as Sirius's eyes rolled into the back of his head and had just enough strength to say "Lily's eyes" before passing out cold.  
  
James looked at the still form of his friend on the grass and then noticed that Harry and Hermione were standing only a few feet away. "What happened?" James cried.  
  
Harry tried to speak but for some reason his mouth refused to work properly. "Uh-um-n-nothing."  
  
"What did you do to him?" James demanded angrily, getting down on his knees beside the unconscious teenager. It was then that he noticed the map sprawled next to Sirius, dampening in the dewey grass.  
  
"No!" Hermione cried when James picked up the piece of parchment. She started towards him, but James brandished his wand and pointed at her.  
  
"Don't move," He warned. She stepped back beside Harry, holding her breath as James looked down at the map. Then he realized exactly what had occurred.  
  
"Lily's eyes." He repeated Sirius's last words. Then he looked up at Harry, pointed a finger at him and then fainted almost immediately afterwards. Hermione sighed, looking down at the grass.  
  
"Oh dear," she breathed. "This is NOT good."  
  
"No kidding," said Harry. "What do we do now?"  
  
Hermione said the only thing she could think of at this point, which was "RUN!" And the two of them took off for the castle. 


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 12 The Truth Comes Out  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, working on the time-turner, his spectacles perched on the end of his nose. He was just about to re-attatch the golden chain when the door to his office burst open and Harry and Hermione flew in.  
  
"What on Earth is the matter? And how did you know my password?" Professor Dumbledore asked in a calm voice with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Harry took a deep breath before he began. "We seriously screwed up." He gasped, placing both of his hands on the desk. "And we um-we guessed the password."  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Relax, dear boy and explain clearly to me what happened."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged, before he spoke: "My father found out that I am his son." He paused. "Does that make sense?"  
  
The headmaster looked from one teenager to the other, frowning. "The only thing I can suggest is modifying their memories."  
  
Harry looked down at his feet. He didn't really want his father to forget about him. Not this way at least.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said quietly, "It is the best thing we can do. Dumbledore's right." She touched his arm.  
  
Harry looked up again. "Well-can we at least wait to do it before we leave?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked out from behind his desk. "I suppose that wouldn't hurt." Then he paused. "I am guessing that you are Jame's Potter's son then?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Is it that obvious?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
"You look like his twin." The headmaster chortled. "I had my suspicions at the beginning."  
  
Suddenly, James and Sirius burst into the office, out of breath.  
  
Dumbledore smirked as he saw the two boys. "Does EVERYONE know my password now? Dear me-I must have it changed."  
  
Harry smirked, but then he saw his father and then looked down at his feet again. He could feel James and Sirius's eyes on him and he so wanted to hide behind Hermione. "YOU." Sirius pointed at Harry. "Are you really-I mean.." He looked at Professor Dumbledore, wondering how much he should say. Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder before he began.  
  
"Congratulations, James." He laughed. "It looks as though you have a son-exactly like you."  
  
James and Harry stared at each other, open-mouthed for a few minutes. Sirius smiled. "So," He joked, "Does that mean I get to be your son's godfather?" He was just trying to break the thick tension that had engulfed the room. Harry gave Sirius a surprised look, and Sirius's lips curled into a grin.  
  
"Wait-really? I was just joking! I love you, man!" He threw his arms around James, who was still in too much shock to protest.  
  
"Your eyes," James started. "Lily-I mean-that's what you meant when you said that before you fainted!" He told Sirius once his friend let go. "So does that mean that Lily and I-that Lily and I...."  
  
"Get it on?" Harry sniggered.  
  
Hermione and Sirius snorted with laughter at the comment.  
  
"No!" James blushed. "Well-obviously, but-does that mean we get married?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "No," he scoffed. "I'm a bastard child."  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione yelled, but no one paid her any mind.  
  
"Headmaster-can we tell Lily as well?" James asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, James, but you must realize that all of your memories will be modified after they leave."  
  
James smiled as well. "So according to the um-the-well-so we named you Harry, eh?" He asked. "Harry Potter." He said the name to himself. "It has a nice ring to it."  
  
"Harry JAMES Potter," Hermione corrected. She couldn't stop smiling at this point. Harry had to keep himself from crying. If he was upset, they would wonder why, and he couldn't tell them what happened with Voldemort. He couldn't reveal anymore than they already had. Hermione suddenly hugged Harry with a burst of happiness, and kissed him.  
  
"Well, well, well." James teased. "My daughter in-law, are you?"  
  
Hermione blushed crimson and quickly parted from Harry. "Perhaps." She laughed, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. Harry noticed that she did that whenever she was nervous. Sirius suddenly shouted  
  
"AW, COME ON. GROUP HUG!"  
  
Laughing, James, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and even Dumbledore embraced and it soon ended in fits of laughter. Eventually, the Gryffindor's made their way back to the tower after saying goodbye to the headmaster. Sirius went in to get Lily away from the rest of the Gryffindors so that they could explain things in private. They found an empty classroom (the same one Harry and Hermione had had the bag-experience in) and Harry noticed that sure enough the bag was still attached to the flu pipe.  
  
"What is going on?" Lily asked, seeing her boyfriend's excitement as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Sirius jumped up and down, looking like a child on Christmas morning, his teenage immaturity kicking in.  
  
"You get to have se..." Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
James laughed and then winked at his friend. Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Have what, Sirius?" She asked.  
  
"Se.." Hermione shut him up again.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" Lily wondered.  
  
"Harry here proves that..." Hermione covered his mouth again with her hand.  
  
Lily turned to Harry. "Harry?" She asked with confusion. "I thought your name was Neville!"  
  
James smiled. "No, dear. His name is Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
Lily gasped. "So-is he your cousin or something?"  
  
James groaned. "No. He's my-OUR-son from the future."  
  
Lily sniggered. "Riiiiight. Sure, James."  
  
"I am," Harry insisted. "Hullo, Mum." He greeted.  
  
Lily swallowed. "Y-you're joking, right? You have to be."  
  
"Look at his eyes, Lily. Emerald green like yours."  
  
Lily made the same stuttering sound that Sirius had earlier and she fainted, but James caught her before she hit the ground. "You seem to have that effect on people quite often, huh, son?" He laughed.  
  
Harry laughed too. "You have NO idea how people react when they find out who I am."  
  
James cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who had her eyes raised, looking at him questioningly. "Yes, Harry," She added. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Um...." Harry paused. "N-never mind-you'll find out soon enough."  
  
Eventually, James got Lily over to the couch and woke her up. She blinked, and the world slowly came into focus. "James?" She asked quietly. "I had the most curious dream. I dreamt that you and I married and that we had a child named Harry."  
  
James laughed. "Well-we haven't gotten married and we don't have one- yet. But look." He pointed in Harry's direction. "We have one in the future."  
  
Lily blanched. "Your-eyes." She fainted again. This only caused Sirius to burst into laughter and he doubled over before pretending to faint himself.  
  
"Oh James!" He squealed in a pathetic feminine voice. "Catch me, you big hunk of man!" And he fell, but James stepped back. THUD. Sirius hit the ground on his back.  
  
"Owwwww...." He gasped. "Some friend you are!"  
  
Hermione and Harry chuckled as James spoke again, "I made you as Harry's godfather, remember? I could change my mind at any time."  
  
Sirius sat up quickly. "Nuh uh!" He argued. Then he turned to Harry. "Harry-aren't I the coolest godfather in the world?"  
  
Harry sniggered. "Yep. Especially with that criminal record you have- nobody messes with me at school."  
  
Sirius stood up again, and folded his arms. "Criminal? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Um-you're not really one," Hermione insisted. "It was just a joke." She nudged Harry's arm. "RIGHT?" She asked in a serious tone.  
  
Sirius still didn't believe them. "Wait-am I or aren't I?" He asked.  
  
"No," Harry said decidedly. "But it'd be funny if you really were criminal-type."  
  
"You mean I'm NOT?" Sirius asked. "Darn it!" He cried in disappointment. At that moment Lily moaned and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"She lives!" Sirius let out a meniacal laugh and pranced around the room. James sat beside Lily, enveloping her in his arms.  
  
Harry did the same to Hermione and kissed her.  
  
"Are you sure you're not my daughter-in-law?" James asked.  
  
Harry laughed, his arm still around Hermione's waist. "Do we LOOK that old?" He teased.  
  
James laughed. "Well-you are kind of short you know."  
  
Hermione giggled. "He gets it from your side of the family. And his good looks."  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Thanks, love." He whispered.  
  
"Wait'll we tell Peter and Lupin!" Sirius said.  
  
James gasped. "Oh crap-we left them out on the grounds!" He cried.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sirius took off out through the portrait hole, leaving the rest of the group standing in surprise behind him. He reappeared again a few seconds later and put his hands on his hips. "Wait a minute. What's the big deal? I mean-they can take care of themselves." He paused. "Can't they?"  
  
James nodded. "Oh-yeah."  
  
Harry suddenly had a thought. "You can tell Lupin," He started, "But don't tell Peter anything."  
  
James and Sirius looked at him strangely. "Why can't we tell Peter? He's one of our friends too."  
  
Hermione grimaced at the word "friend" when associated with Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Um-just-just trust me on that one, all right?"  
  
James nodded. "All right."  
  
Sirius then grinned. "So," He started. "Imagine-the two of you having se..."  
  
Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"PLEASE," Harry begged. "They're my parents! The thought is disturbing!"  
  
Everyone laughed. 


	13. A quick Author's NoteApology

Author's Note:  
  
I apologize profoundly for this, but due to a personal request, I changed the rating of this story to PG-13 instead of G. I had used "sex/language" in Chapter 12, forgetting that the rating I had originally put on this story was "G". So now I have changed it, and please forgive me for the mistake.   
  
  
Thank You,  
Hermione. 


	14. Chapter 13 Potions

Chapter 13 Potions  
  
Harry and Hermione stood together outside Professor Dumbledore's office. He had summoned them after they had confessed to the group that they were from the future.  
  
"Do you think that he's ready to send us back?" Harry asked. "I honestly don't think that I want to go back now. I want to spend some more time with my parents."  
  
"It's not really our decision." Hermione tried to explain gently.  
  
"Well, why not? Why can't we stay just a little bit longer?" Harry muttered. Before Hermione had time to answer, the spiral staircase appeared with Dumbledore riding down the steps.  
  
"I don't think that it would be a good idea for you two to stay much longer than a day or so." Dumbledore interjected. "Harry, you can always talk to your parents when you get back. I don't see why there is any need to stay longer." Harry sighed. He knew that if he stayed much longer that it would seem suspicious to everyone.  
  
"Yes, you're right." Harry said, forcing a smile. Hermione frowned, but Dumbledore didn't notice. "Keep an eye on them for me." Harry added. It sounded stupid, even to himself, but he didn't know what else to say to display his emotions. Dumbledore gave him a searching look, one that Harry was all to familiar with. He felt as though he were being X-rayed with those piercing eyes. Dumbledore nodded, as though understanding what Harry was trying to really say: protect them, save them from dying.  
  
"I think that it is best that you two head back and tell everyone that you told about your identity to come to my office tomorrow evening. Their memories will need to be modified." Dumbledore looked at Harry, as though trying to give him a hint, but Harry didn't get it.  
  
"Let's go Harry." Hermione said, taking his hand and pulling him away from Dumbledore. They headed back to Gryffindor tower, not speaking the entire way there, mainly because they did not know what to say. When they entered the Gryffindor common room, Harry noticed that Peter and Remus were there now. Remus gave Harry a strange look when he approached him, but Peter acted as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
"So," Remus began in a quiet voice so that only Harry could hear. "They told me everything. Very interesting story."  
  
Harry frowned. "Um...thanks, I think...." He paused, clearing his throat uncomfortably as he took one of the empty seats by the fireplace. Hermione sat on the steps with Lily and the two of them immediately launched deep into conversation. 'Probably about what books they've read again,' Harry thought with slight amusement. Peter came up behind Harry and Remus, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" he asked innocently. TOO innocently for Harry's liking. Harry tried not to show any signs of his hate towards the man, for fear of suspicion.  
  
"We found out who Neville really is, Peter." Remus explained.  
  
Peter frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked, very confused. "Who is he?"  
  
"Well, Neville is really James's son."  
  
"What?" Peter was more confused than ever.  
  
Harry quickly explained. "Yeah-I'm from the future."  
  
"How did you get here if you are from the future?" Peter wanted to know.  
  
"Well...." Harry thought hard to come up with a good excuse to get out of the conversation. "What's the point of my telling you what happened when you guys are going to have your memories modified anyway?" he asked.  
  
Peter blinked and then turned to Remus. "We are?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry told Remus. "Dumbledore just told Hermione and I just now."  
  
Remus looked very disappointed. "He did?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"That sucks." He grumbled, sighing.  
  
Harry sniggered.  
  
"Uh..." Harry glanced around the room. "D'you know where James is?"  
  
Remus shrugged. "With Sirius maybe? I think they said something about something with potions...maybe they're working on potions homework. But then again..I didn't think we had any, but I hate making them anyway."  
  
Harry smiled, remembering how in his third year, Professor Snape would make potions for Lupin. "Okay. Well where would they be then, if they were working on their potions homework?"  
  
"In the dungeons of course."  
  
"Okay." Harry hurried over to Hermione who was talking to Lily about a book on "Love potions."  
  
"Well," Hermione was saying in a low voice, "I got the idea after this article was sent to me saying that I was using love potions on Harry. So I was thinking about giving him a small sip of it later this year, just to see what would happen. Luckily it doesn't seem to be....oh-hi um, Harry." Hermione was blushing a deep shade of pink as she saw him coming up to her.  
  
Harry laughed. "I heard everything," he teased.  
  
Hermione and Lily both began giggling girlishly. "Ooooooh he is so cute," Hermione whispered into Lily's ear. Lily totally agreed.  
  
"He gets it from his father." She nudged Hermione in the shoulder and then winked at Harry who also blushed.  
  
"Moooooom," He complained. He couldn't believe how naturally he said that word to her. "Um-I mean-Lily." He corrected himself.  
  
Lily grinned. "That's all right, Harry. I'll have to get used to being called mom eventually."  
  
"So what's up, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Did you want something?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I need you to come with me. ALONE," he added, looking at his mother with a warning look.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh," Lily teased. "Hmmmm. Don't do anything naughty now. Behave yourselves. I do not want to become a grandmother too soon."  
  
"MOM!" Harry snapped. "Do you MIND?" He grabbed Hermione's hand and quickly pulled her out of the tower. They went out into the hallway and Hermione collapsed into laughter.  
  
"Mooooom," she mimicked, pinching his cheek playfully.  
  
"Hermione, shut up." Harry snapped. "Bookworm." He winked at her, and she just stuck her tongue out.  
  
"So where are you taking me?" she wanted to know.  
  
"We have to go and find my Dad and Sirius. Remus said something about making potions in the dungeon. I want to see what they're up to."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Okay, but we have to be really careful. They're not the only students here at Hogwarts right now, you know."  
  
They made it down to the dungeon in no time, and sure enough, Sirius and James stood in the back of the classroom behind a cauldron. Hermione and Harry could hear the sound of something bubbling as they grew closer to the two boys, who were whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"Dad?" Harry asked. James let out a yell and nearly dropped the ingredient he was preparing to drop into the cauldron.  
  
James grinned nervously. "That's uh---a little strange to hear from you, uh, son." He shuddered a little but smiled nonetheless. "How did you know we were down here?" he asked.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who shrugged. "Remus told us you were here." Harry replied. "Are you doing potions homework or something?"  
  
James cleared his throat. "Uh---yeah."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Please. That's how I sound when I'm lying. What are you really up to?"  
  
Sirius continued. "Um, we figured Dumbledore would probably obliviate our memories so we created a bunch of memory potions so that it wouldn't work. We'll just have to keep drinking it every day until he does it."  
  
"He's going to do it tomorrow," Hermione told them.  
  
"Oh." James nodded. "Well, that helps then. Good, this stuff smells awful." He grimaced.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Yeah. You two should try out the polyjuice potion sometime. That's a bit tricky, though, since it takes almost a month to make."  
  
"And make sure you don't have any animal hair around," Harry sniggered.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "How was I supposed to know that Millicent Bulstrode had a cat?"  
  
"What are you two talking about?" James laughed.  
  
"Well," Hermione began, "We were going to sneak into the Slytherin common room to do some snooping about something that was um...well, yeah, anyway.." she sighed. "I wouldn't advise taking any unless you have a good reason to. And make SURE you have the person's hair, not the hair of their pet."  
  
James laughed. "Why?"  
  
"Let's just say it takes a while to shed," Hermione replied.  
  
Sirius pointed at her. "Haha." He teased.  
  
Harry normally would have defended Hermione, but he was laughing too hard himself at the time. She slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Stop that!" she snapped.  
  
'OW! Okay." Harry gasped. "Geeze, that hurt!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh get over it, you baby." She snipped.  
  
Sirius and James glanced at each other before going back to working on their potion. What neither of them realized was that someone had been peering through the doorway.  
  
"Well, well, well."  
  
Everyone gasped and whirled around, only to see Snape sneering at them.  
  
"Who do we have here? If it isn't Potter's Junior and Senior."  
  
"What are you doing here, Snape?" James snapped. "I don't recall giving you an invitation."  
  
Snape came up to him. "This place, in case you didn't realize, belongs to all students, not just you."  
  
"How did you know that he was my son, Severus?" James asked, pointing at Harry.  
  
"What?" Snape asked, utterly confused.  
  
"Why did you say Junior and Senior?" James asked, baffled.  
  
"I uh-I meant you and Sirius for your information, acting like father and son over there. Yeah."  
  
James rasied an eyebrow. "That's not very believable, Snape. How did you know?" he repeated his question.  
  
"Your little friend Peter Pettigrew happened to be talking a little too loudly and I overheard," Snape smirked.  
  
"Wait a second," James added, "I didn't tell Peter anything."  
  
Harry nodded. "Remus accidentally let it slip."  
  
James understood. "Oh. I see. Well then..." He pulled out his wand and shot a spell at Snape. "Obliv!" he shouted, and Snape did not duck in time.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Hermione asked in horror.  
  
"Oh, just a short term memory spell. He won't remember anything that's happened within the last half an hour."  
  
Hermione continued staring at Snape, stunned. "Why isn't he moving?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Um...it takes a little bit for the spell to actually work."  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied with a nod. "Okay, so we're just going to leave him here, then?"  
  
James nodded. "Yep."  
  
"You guys..I'll never understand you, will I?" Hermione groaned.  
  
"Probably not." Harry grinned. "So, is anyone else here hungry?"  
  
"I'm starved. Let's go to the kitchens and get some food for you guys." Sirius suggested.  
  
"That works." James added. Harry could have sworn he heard Hermione muttered, "guys" under her breath. 


	15. Chapter 14 The Memoria Draft

Chapter 14  
The Memoria Draft  
  
As Harry, Hermione, James, and Sirius walked towards the kitchens, Harry pulled Hermione a little ways behind James and Sirius.  
  
"We can't let them do this." Harry said in a serious tone. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"What do you mean? Aren't you the one that wants them to remember you?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"More than anything I want them to remember me, but it would be too dangerous. Don't you remember what Dumbledore said to us in our third year? About not being seen? Well, this is exactly like that. We don't know for sure whether or not they would remember us in the future. Think of all the problems we could cause. I mean, there's a good chance that Voldemort might not only kill my parents but me as well if they know."  
  
"Or there's a chance that neither of your parents would be killed." Hermione stated.  
  
"I know that!" Harry yelled. Sirius and James turned around and looked at the two. Embarrassed, Harry continued in a hushed whisper.  
  
"I think I should get my memory obliviated from this entire experience too." Harry muttered.  
  
"But what about us?" Hermione asked, fearful.  
  
"What about us?" Harry asked. Hermione fumed.  
  
"You can't tell me that there's nothing going on between us!" She half- whispered, half-yelled. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm sure that sometime, sometime in the near future, well.not the near future because we're in the past so we wouldn't even be born in the near future so that would mean-"  
  
"Okay, I get what you mean!"  
  
"Anyway, in our near future, I'm sure it won't take long for us to realize our true feelings for each other again."  
  
"What if we don't?"  
  
"That's inconceivable." Harry smiled and shyly kissed Hermione.  
  
"But we won't remember our first kiss." Hermione said, sadly.  
  
:"I'm sure there will be more to come." Harry winked.  
  
"Okay." The rest of the way to the kitchen was in silence.  
  
Once they gathered enough food, the group headed back to the common room. Harry and Hermione continued to glance at each other, but neither of them spoke. Lily was still awake, and helped them with the food, setting everything out onto the tables. "You two look awfully glum," she told Harry and Hermione with a concerned look. "Usually you're chattering away like love birds!" she winked at her son, who blushed.  
  
"Mom, I wish you wouldn't keep doing that," Harry grumbled, receiving a nudge from Hermione in the side.  
  
James and Sirius each took their plates before sitting down, and James pulled out two medium-sized vials from the pockets of his robes. "We made this," he announced, showing them to her.  
  
"What is that?" Remus and Lily wanted to know.  
  
"A memoria draft. It makes it so that the short term memory charm does not work. That way we can remember them." He explained. Lily stared.  
  
"So it's basically a counteract to the oblivi potion?"  
  
"Basically." James replied, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"When do you plan to take this, James? Professor Dumbledore will see you, surely! He said he was going to give the draft to us tomorrow, didn't you tell me that?" Lily asked, rather loudly.  
  
"It only lasts for twenty-four hours," James replied thoughtfully, "so it'll be fine."  
  
"But *when* are you going to take it?" Lily repeated her question.  
  
"Now I suppose," James answered.  
  
"Now?" Harry and Hermione cried in unison, staring at one another.  
  
"Are you *sure* it only lasts for twenty-four hours?" Hermione asked, her heart pounding. "You haven't tested it yet, have you?"  
  
"Well," James replied, "that's what the book said."  
  
"Well, I'm sure the potion will be a lot stronger when you take it before Dumbledore's potion. Knowing Dumbledore, his particular potion will be *very* strong. You will probably still have the after-effects of your potion if you drink it now, mixed with."  
  
"I think they get it, Hermione," Harry chuckled, noticing the mortified looks on his parents' faces.  
  
"I never thought of that," James thought out loud. "Well now what do we do?"  
  
"Drink it right before you take the other potion, of course!" Hermione explained. "That way the twenty-four hour period would only have started, and the effects won't be nearly as bad."  
  
James raised his eyebrows. "I guess you're right," he reluctantly agreed. "Okay, we won't drink this until tomorrow."  
  
Hermione sighed with relief, resting her head against Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at her, before turning to his parents. "Um." he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I think Hermione and I are going to need some time alone. You won't mind, will you?"  
  
Lily folded her arms and glanced at James, who gave his son a stern look. "Are you trying to make me a grandparent before my time?" he asked nervously, and Lily laughed.  
  
"That's my line!" She embraced him in a hug, and practically tackled him in a kiss, sending them both onto the floor. Harry and Hermione stared at each other, blushing at the same time.  
  
"Oh, gross!" Harry groaned. "Mom, Dad! Do you mind?"  
  
"No not at all," James gasped in between kisses. "Carry on." He waved his hand, and Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him away. When they left the common room, Sirius and Remus sat on the couch, staring into space.  
  
"Wait." Remus began, lifting a finger before turning to James and Lily, who were still at it. "How old are you two going to be when you have him? Not very, I expect."  
  
A pillow flew through the air, smacking Remus in the forehead. 


	16. Chapter 15 We'll name it later

Chapter 15  
We'll name it later.  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way to the old, abandoned classroom, which was unusually quiet. Harry led Hermione in by the hand, glancing around. "Hmm." he thought out loud. "It's so quiet."  
  
"I was going to say the same thing," Hermione replied. "Oh, Harry, look." she pointed to the fireplace, frowning in disappointment. "They took the bag away, remember?" she went over to inspect the area.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Harry laughed. "It's weird how we got used to hearing that thing so fast."  
  
Hermione pushed him over to the couch and he sat down, grinning as she straddled his lap. "Well," she began, "if we're even going to consider having both of our memories modified, we might as well make this last night worth it." she passionately kissed him.  
  
A few hours later, Harry and Hermione were sound asleep on the rug, curled up in each other's arms. They awoke when they heard a few knocks on the door.  
  
"What?" Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes, and struggling to his feet.  
  
"It's Dad," James called, peering through the window.  
  
"What?!" Harry cried in alarm, causing Hermione to sit up in surprise. Harry hurried to open the door, and let out a long breath when he saw James standing in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Well, you're both still properly dressed, which is good news to me," He winked.  
  
"Oh shut up," Harry snapped playfully, and watched as Hermione approached them, not looking at all pleased at having been woken up against her will. "What is it?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants to see us in his office in an hour.before the other students wake up for breakfast."  
  
Harry frowned. "Oh." he looked at Hermione, who shrugged.  
  
"We wanted to make sure you two were back in the common room in time."  
  
"Okay. Come on, Hermione." Harry encouraged softly, watching as James walked away.  
  
"Wait, are we going to have our memories modified as well?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide, remembering Harry's suggestion the night before.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think we should go for it, Harry. You're right it would be safer if we had both of our memories modified. It would be less painful for you especially."  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Thanks. Well, come on."  
  
They went to the common room, where Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter were awake as well, sitting in the cushioned chairs and talking quietly. Lily was working on an assignment, her head buried in her Charms book, wand in hand.  
  
"Morning," Harry greeted, causing all heads to lift.  
  
"Hullo," Sirius replied, yawning sleepily. "After all this is over, I'm going back to sleep," he added in an irritated voice. "No normal human is up this early."  
  
"Oh get over it," Lily snapped. Hermione hid her laughter.Lily sounded just like she did with Harry and Ron when they bugged her.  
  
"So are you ready for this?" Harry asked James who was peering over Lily's shoulder.  
  
"I think so," James replied. "Not really sure to tell you the truth."  
  
"Harry, you know we don't want to take this potion," Lily added softly. "But Professor Dumbledore's right."  
  
Harry smirked. "Really? Because." he laughed. "Hermione and I were heh.going to try and get you not to take it."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? And how were you going to do that? We had the drafts hidden in his trunk, OW! James, what was that for?" she asked, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"I was still thinking about taking it, maybe."  
  
"But we discussed this," Lily hissed. "Last night! Don't you remember?"  
  
James thought for a moment. "I think I may have been paying more attention to your beautiful lips." he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Dad!" Harry cried. "Not good! Not good!" He covered his eyes with his hands, making Hermione roll her eyes.  
  
"James, you mean to tell me that you weren't listening to a thing I said last night?" Lily demanded, putting her hands on her hips, and glaring at him.  
  
James nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."  
  
Lily smacked him on the arm. "What am I going to do with you?" she took him by the ear.  
  
James squeaked. "Marry me?"  
  
"Not yet! We haven't even graduated from Hogwarts yet! And even when we do, I'll *think* about it. Remember, I'm not going to know that I have to marry you."  
  
James groaned. "Are you *sure* you don't want to drink that memoria potion? It's so easy."  
  
"Positive, James."  
  
As James and Lily continued to bicker back and forth, Harry stepped in, trying to calm them down. Hermione made sure no one was looking, before she snuck over to the staircase leading to the boy's dormitory, and climbed up the steps as quietly as she could. She snuck into the fifth year dormitory, making her way over to James' trunk. Quickly, she pulled out her wand and aimed it at the lock, whispering, "Alohamora!" *click* the trunk unlocked, and she pulled open the lid. Hermione carefully rummaged through the odds and ends, finding one of the vials that James had showed her and Harry the previous day. It was filled with a putrid green liquid, which made her grimace. She stood up, pocketing the vial, and then she shut the lid and re- locked the trunk, before making her way downstairs again. She could still hear James and Lily arguing, and Harry trying to intervene.  
  
"Mom, Dad, come on, you both agreed it was the best for all of us if you didn't take the Memoria draft."  
  
"All he cares about is se." Hermione quickly covered Lily's mouth with her hand just in time. James growled.  
  
"That's not true!" James argued. "I don't care just about se." Hermione covered his mouth with her other hand.  
  
(AN: Thank you Hermione. There may be young kids reading this. HERMIONE: You're welcome!)  
  
Lily pushed Hermione's hand away. "Come on," she panted. "Let's just get this over with so that we'll quit arguing."  
  
Harry nodded. "Good idea."  
  
"Let's go," Hermione announced, and the four left the common room, leaving Peter who had fallen asleep in his chair, towards Professor Dumbledore's office. "Lemondrop!" James shouted, and the great phoenix opened, revealing a hidden spiral staircase. With a quick look at each other, the group walked up the stairs and into the headmaster's large office.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called, noticing that the headmaster was not sitting at his desk. Fawks sat on his perch, sleeping soundly, his wings fluttering every so often. "Professor? Are you."  
  
"There you are."  
  
Everyone turned to see the headmaster coming down the stairs, still in his nightclothes and sleeping cap. Hermione giggled, covering her mouth with her hands at the sight. "I'm going back to sleep after this ordeal, and I suggest you all do the same."  
  
Sirius snorted and Remus stepped on his toe. "Ow!"  
  
"Well now." Professor Dumbledore went over to his desk, and pulled open the top drawer, taking out a large cauldron. A smell of licorice filled the air, and Hermione closed her eyes, taking it in.  
  
"Mmm, that smells good!" James complimented.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. Licorice is one of the main ingredients in this particular potion. So naturally, this smells "good"."  
  
"Too bad not all potions smell like this one," Hermione sighed, thinking of the memoria draft hidden in her cloak pocket. Somehow, she thought, she would have to drink both without anyone noticing. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor. Hermione and I decided that we would like to drink the potion too." The group of fellow teens behind him gasped.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't need to." Lily and James said in unison.  
  
"Are you sure that you would like to do that?" Dumbledore asked, searching Harry with that piercing gaze.  
  
"Yes." Harry insisted with a nod. "We do."  
  
Everyone was silent, staring at him in surprise, but decided that it was best not to ask questions.  
  
"Sir? Can we get this over with?" James asked.  
  
"Of course, of course. I have goblets ready for all of you, and I'll have to get two more now. Lily, if you would do the honors of pouring the potion into the goblets? I'll be right back. Do not touch it until I give the word." He quickly hurried up the stairs again. Lily took the large beaker and began to distribute the contents of the cauldron into each of the silver goblets, labeled with the Gryffindor mascot.  
  
Professor Dumbledore came back down again, holding two more silver goblets, which he held out for Lily to fill. When everything was ready, he turned to them. "Let this be a learning experience for all of you," he spoke.  
  
James sniggered. "Not to appear rude or anything, sir, but how do you expect that we'll remember that?"  
  
Lily watched as Professor Dumbledore peered at the boy through his half- moon spectacles. "Good point. I had not thought of that. Well, let it be a good lesson for you *now* then. I'll send Harry and Hermione back to their time as soon as they're done drinking. On the count of three, drink."  
  
Hermione took out the vial of memoria draft, and quickly poured it into the goblet, mixing both together.  
  
"All right. One.two.three! Now!"  
  
Everyone tipped the goblets to their lips, chugging the potion as quickly as they could. Hermione's did not taste like anything, and she half- wondered if she should not have mixed the potions together at all. Before she knew it, she and Harry were in her bedroom with her time turner lying on the floor between them. Harry looked around, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't think it worked, Hermione."  
  
For a second, Hermione stared at him. "You remember?" she asked.  
  
Harry stared at her. "What, that it didn't work? Yeah, I remember it didn't work. We're still standing here in your bedroom. And the clock still tells the same time as it did just a second ago."  
  
Hermione realized that Harry was talking about her time turner and not the potion. "It.it did work," Hermione said softly to herself.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked curiously. "Are you all right, Hermione? You look kind of pale."  
  
Hermione nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe we're not ready to create our own yet." She bent down to pick up the time turner, fingering it. Hermione, not even thinking, gave Harry a kiss on the lips before she put the time-turner away in her drawer.  
  
"Wha---?" Harry gaped.  
  
"Hmmmm?" Hermione said, turning around. She then realized what she had done, and knew that Harry must be very confused. She blushed scarlet, an even darker shade than Harry's Quidditch robes.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, "Why did you just kiss me?"  
  
"I felt like it!" Hermione laughed nervously.  
  
"Hermione.?" Harry said cautiously, as feelings rushed through him. "Would you be upset if I felt like kissing you back?" Hermione didn't answer him as she flung her arms around Harry's neck, knocking the both of them backwards to the floor, kissing him heavily on his lips.  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
Hermione and Harry dragged their trunks onto Platform 9 ¾, when they heard a familiar voice shout at them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ron, freckled and tanned from being away with his family appeared, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry and Hermione greeted in unison.  
  
"What did you two do this summer? Anything interesting?" Hermione and Harry just grinned.  
  
"No, nothing much. Come on, let's get on the train, Harry." Hermione smiled, giving Harry a kiss right in front of Ron. Ron stood there, his mouth gaping.  
  
"What the heck was that?"  
  
"That," Harry said very slowly, as if Ron was a young child, "was called a kiss." He winked, and hurried after Hermione.  
  
"Why the @&## wasn't I told?!" Ron yelled after them, cursing fluently, and running to hop on the train. Harry and Hermione stared at him through the window of their car, laughing and shaking their heads.  
  
"Some summer, huh?" Hermione asked, and Harry frowned.  
  
"Yeah, but I almost feel like I missed some of it, you know?" he shrugged.  
  
Hermione blinked. "Uh.heh.whatever do you mean?"  
  
Ron shoved open the door to their car and stood glaring at them. "Okay, explain, *now*." He breathed, looking like a winded rhino.  
  
"Well, some years ago-" Hermione began, "a man and a woman had se."  
  
*The END* 


End file.
